


under the mistletoe

by kosmokuns



Series: coffee at 9pm 'verse [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Again, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gina Porter Is A Non-Binary Lesbian, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is, Kissing, LMAO, Mistletoe, Other, as usual, awwww there’s a mistletoe tag, i had to look up how to spell it lol, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: There’s mistletoe in Ricky’s corridor, and Nini can never resist her significant other.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: coffee at 9pm 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583773
Kudos: 25





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> written for lilo. merry christmas.

Three sharp knocks on the door and a high pitch giggle summoned a glowing Ricky from the kitchen,

“Hey,” He said, drawing out the syllable and leaning forward to give Nini and Gina hugs, “Merry Christmas,” He squeezed them both tight. It had been a tough year, but they’d made it better and he was infinitely glad to call them friends. They had both become the most reliable people in his life through the course of his parents’ divorce, and he would be forever grateful for them,

“Merry Christmas,” Nini replied. Attempting to hide a smile, she held out a box of chocolates, “It was the best we could do for you in the time we had,” She glanced at Gina and couldn’t stop an elated grin from spreading over her face. Gina reflected a similar delirious expression. Guessing what was going on, Ricky made the decision not to say anything, letting them keep up their pretence of ‘friends’ for however long they needed. He had hung up mistletoe though in the corridor to the lounge, wanting to be in proper Christmas cheer.

He led them through the house into the kitchen where the rest of their friends were scoffing snacks and drinks. Seb and Carlos had arms around each other’s waists, effortlessly engaging in conversation while snatching small romantic moments together. Their dynamics had always worked, easily gliding around each other and strengthening each other from the moment they first met. Nini was proud of them, they had got their shit together much more quickly than she and Gina had. Ashlyn was beautiful as always, Big Red was lighting up everyone’s shadows with his goofy jokes and EJ stood back from the scene, he had never been the same after the drama with Nini. He was more reserved, more passive. It looked good on him.

“Nini! Gina!” Kourtney squealed and pushed forward, enveloping them both in crushing embraces, “We were wondering when you two were going to show up,” She eyed them suspiciously. Nini laughed nervously,

“Yeah, about that,” She rubbed the back of her neck. The room had gone silent and all eyes were pointed at the two of them, expectant, “Gina and I are dating now,”

“Hell yeah!” Big Red screamed, “Pay up, EJ,” EJ rolled his eyes and handed over five dollars, startling a laugh out of Gina,

“You had bets on us?” They said in disbelief. Ricky rolled his eyes,

“Sorry about them,” He groaned, “They’ve had this going for months,” Nini shook her head,

“I love you guys so much,” She said, and they all awed,

“Group hug!” Seb yelled and the group made noises of agreement, coming together to snuggle. They gripped each other tightly. They were outcasts turned family, and no one could ever take that away from them.

The party continued into the late evening and they decided to watch a Christmas movie. It was not a good one, and popcorn was coming precariously close to being squashed into the carpet forever, but Ricky couldn’t find it in him to care. He hadn’t laughed so much since the musical rehearsals.

“Nini,” Gina said lowly into her ear, “Look over there,” They nodded their head to the left and Nini’s eyes slid to the mistletoe hanging in the corridor just outside the lounge. When she met Gina’s gaze again their eyes were sparkling, beckoning her to give in to her significant other’s demands,

“Gina, this is Ricky’s house!” She whisper-yelled back. Gina gave her an unimpressed look,

“You seriously think he will care,” They said quietly. Nini bit her lip, she felt like after all that had happened it was a betrayal to kiss her new significant other under Ricky’s mistletoe, but Gina was looking at her expectantly, like she had the key to everything they desired. In a way, she did. Relenting, she said,

“Fine,”

Gina squeaked and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and sneaking out of the room, shutting the door soundlessly behind them.

“So,” Nini said, “We’re alone,” Gina punched her shoulder lightly and laughed,

“You’re ridiculous,” They said and leaned in, connecting their lips with Nini’s. They locked together, Nini’s hand coming to rest on their waist and their own delicately cradling her face. They pressed together for a few seconds before moving their faces away,

“I love you,” Nini said softly, wide eyes staring up into Gina’s. Gina knew their reply, they had known all along,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA MERRY CHRISTMAS!! i hope u like it lilo. as usual, please spread the christmas cheer and leave me a comment. u know they get me through the horror of my tory family. my twt is @sebdarlins come say hi!


End file.
